The Ocean's Lullaby
by Swallows Fly as Free as a Bird
Summary: (Before Season 4) 2 months after the Governor's disappearance, Rick and the group have adapted well with the Woodbury residents in the prison with them. But when Daryl finds a little girl named Samantha, can her older sister find her? And if she does, can her and Rick get along and move on from old demons? Rick/OC Caryl
1. The Pharmacy

_Chapter 1: The Pharmacy_

_Summary: (Set Before Season 4) _

_2 months after the Governor's disappearance, Rick and the group have adapted well with the Woodbury residents in the prison with them. But when Daryl finds a little girl named Samantha, can her older sister find her? And if she does, can her and Rick get along and move on from old demons? How will Daryl and Carol feel about possibly losing their little girl Samantha, who both they've learned to love and care for. Can Daryl convince Rick to let Samantha's sister stay so the little girl won't leave either his or Carol's life? What will Rhea do?_

_Rick/OC _

_Caryl_

* * *

The food was scarce. Everyone knew what was happening by now, the group was having a slow but steady falling out. Ever since Merle's death and the Governor's genocide of most of Woodbury's residents, everyone had been shuffling around the cell block as if they were waiting for their certain demise. It had been months since Woodbury, but it was still fresh in their minds and the horrors were still very much there. The Governor may had disappeared from their lives, but the memories still haunted them all day by day. Michonne had kept an eye out while on runs for any sightings or tips as to where the Governor and his men had went to, but it was nothing but a cold trail over the past 2 months.

But he wasn't the only thing they were worried about, walkers were still a threat in their world, they had lost a couple people months before, and that had ruined the relationship with Rick and Daryl. Tensions were high, and any little move from either leader had them both anxious. From either side, Rick and Daryl were arguing on how to do runs, rationing, caring for the group, and anything the two could argue about. In recent events, Daryl would disappear out on runs, returning late at night with new supplies. Rick was grateful, but he also knew Daryl also had special patrol duties as well, duties that had to be taken care of as a team. Rick especially knew he couldn't afford to have his best man take off from such a large group. They may have had arguments and fought about certain things, but it wasn't about the two of them anymore. It was about keeping their group, the good people around them, alive.

Or, at least that's what Rick thought it was about. After all, he had a little boy and baby girl to care for, they became his life and drive since Lori's death. He didn't bother with women, despite Karen's advances or Julia's interest, he kept to himself. Mainly because he missed his wife terribly, even though he had slowly begun onto the road of recovery, he missed her. He didn't show it, not anymore with chasing ghosts or talk about her to anyone, but late at night when he was alone with just his thoughts she would creep into his mind like a disease. Daryl knew Rick needed his space, but he was never really able to forgive Rick for abandoning everyone when he lost Lori. Daryl had assumed leadership with Glenn, and though it was the smart thing to do, both men in the back of their minds knew Rick was slipping.

In the end, the group had created a council, where they all discussed their views, their beliefs, and how the camp should be ran. Nevertheless, Rick and Daryl were the two main leaders of this council, often carrying out the orders or rationalizing when everyone else wasn't sure what was right. They discussed patrol schedules, run groups and areas to check out to what to teach the children and home duties. Carol had been given teaching duty, to read, teach, and give the kids knowledge about weapons and how to defend themselves if they ever had to. Rick was given farming duty, tending to the new vegetable garden they all had just planted with seeds they've collected over time. He refused to use his gun and do any patrol duties, vowing to himself to never use his Python again unless it was absolutely necessary. The lives _taken_, the walkers _put down _with that gun; **Andrea**, **Dale**, **Sophia**... Sometimes he just didn't believe it, or want to accept it. The choices he had to make, the things he's had to do, they were his personal demons. It was like every night he had a nightmare about all their faces. **Lori, Shane, Dale, Andrea, Sophia, Randall, Merle, T- Dogg**, he felt responsible for all of them.

Daryl was patrol and one of the main runners, with Michonne, Glenn, and occasionally some other residents and members of the group decided they needed some air and head out. Beth still cared for Judith, but Rick- seeing he wouldn't be gone as much as he used to- would take over for Beth and let her go on with her day. Judy was _his_ pride and joy, Beth shouldn't be taking care of a baby at her age. Maggie had stopped going out on runs, Glenn had told her time and time again that Maggie would be a lot safer in the prison then outside where anything could happen. Even if it meant risking himself, he was glad to if it meant his wife wasn't put in harm's way.

"Rick," there was a soft clinging of the crossbow being swung over his shoulder that rustled slightly against his clothing as he approached the two, the man opposite of him cleared his throat slightly as his blue eyes slowly rose from the map he had been examining. They met the warm blue ones of Daryl, the man waiting for him to continue as he stopped talking with the woman beside him. Michonne had stayed silent the whole time, leaning on the table beside Rick. She stopped talking as soon as she saw Daryl approaching with his poncho and crossbow on, ready to head out. She had been explaining things to Rick about the circled areas on the large map, places that she had investigated from her recent runs. The red circles of the map were certain places or stores that were possibly abundant with food and supplies they needed. She also had been talking about areas in green that had strange activities, which may lead to the Governor's position (her main priority and duty at the prison) and provide a clue to the group. The sword wielding woman gave Daryl a respectful nod of acknowledgment and allowed him to speak, encouraging him to continue.

"I'm heading out on a run, baby needs some food, Judy eats a lot." The blue eyed man didn't protest, his counterpart turning around on the balls of his feet and leaving the cell block without another word as Rick sat cross legged and watched him leave.

"When will he be back...?" Michonne asked slowly, Rick sighing and shrugging.

"He'll come back when he's done with what he has to do."

* * *

The box was stained with dried blood, crinkling at the edges from the water damage, its contents were nothing but old, wrinkled papers and news clippings. The young woman that had been rummaging through the box sighed, pushing it off the counter in anger. It fell with a loud PLOP, the papers flying around the large room above the box before softly floating down to the file floor surrounding the box. The little girl that was tapping her feet in a soft rhythm stopped for a moment, watching the older woman think for a second before continuing with her tap dance and low humming. The young woman's eyes darted around the once whitewashed walls of the abandoned pharmacy, trying to think of what the two could do when a thump was heard behind the toppled shelves lying against the emergency EXIT doors in the back. Her head darted to the back, pushing the little girl behind her as the woman raised her gun cautiously and took a few steps towards the noise. The pharmacy was empty when they found it, a couple aisles in the back toppled over to block the back exit except for a small opening between the aisles. The once whitewashed walls were a pale yellow from water damage over the negligence of people to care for the building, blood splatters here and there and especially by the counter. A trail of old dried blood led to the back door, under the toppled aisles and various medication scattered on the floor. The little girl clutched her doll close to her chest and held her breath, her older sister slowly approaching the aisles and kicking softly at the toppled aisles to see what was making the noises when a possum squealed and escaped its shelf prison that it had been trapped in.

"A possum!" Her little sister laughed in delight and watched as the small, terrified creature scurried across the tile floor and climb a couple shelfs until it disappeared down an open vent near the ceiling. The little girl ran over to her sister and smiled, taking her hand in her little ones as she began to sing to herself again. The woman sighed warily again and looked down to her sister, pocketing her gun in the butt pocket of her jeans as she led her sister to the front door and counter again. She tried to think, contemplate where they could spend the night since it was probably close to sundown but she couldn't think over her sister's humming, tapping and singing.

"Samantha, please." The woman told her little sister sharply, the little girl frowning as she stopped singing and looked down to her doll frustratedly. The lace on the rim was teared slightly, the blue dress dirty and caked in dirt and a slight blood splatter on the once white sleeve of the blonde little doll with blue eyes and red, rosy cheeks.

"What do you think of this place Claire?" She asked the doll, shaking it slightly so the doll would shake her head in a no. Satisfied with Claire agreeing, she looked up to her sister to explain her feelings on the situation. "Claire doesn't like this place."

"Well Claire better suck it up and like it for now, it's the safest I've seen here in town." The older sister explained seriously and then crouched down to Samantha's eye level, her eyes meeting her sister's as she tried to smile and encourage her little sister. The little girl made a slight face, shaking her head and crossing her arms across her chest in frustration. Her sister sighed, putting both hands on her arms and rubbing them comfortingly and to try to keep Samantha warm.

"Are you cold Sammi?" She then asked, furrowing her brows in concern as her sister nodded in defeat and a cough escaped her lips, shaking her whole body softly. She was sick, and with the winter coming, Samantha had caught a bad cold. Her sister tried to find any medicine from all the pharmacies nearby from around the county and town but to no avail. Almost all of them turned up empty, with the exception of once they found throat soothing cough drops, batteries and some ammo. Her older sister took off the leather jacket she was wearing and wrapped it around her sister; zipping it up to Samantha's neck and ruffling her sister's brunette hair playfully.

"Hey! Rhea, that's not fair, I can't move my arms in this jacket, I feel like a penguin!" Rhea laughed and picked her sister up over her shoulder and carried her out of the pharmacy. Samantha squealed and giggled as her sister dangled her over her shoulder. The two making the short return back to the motorcycle hidden in the bushes at the park down the block. After a few moments, Samantha calmed down and Rhea lowered the little girl to her chest and cradled her in her arms lovingly. Trying to make herself comfortable, her little sister shifted in her arms and rested her tired head on Rhea's shoulder as they neared the bushes with the sun just making its descent over the horizon and the sky turning a light pink and orange.

"We better hurry back, it's almost nighttime Sammi..." Rhea told her sister softly and lowered her back to her feet. Rhea took the biggest backpack of supplies as Sammi fidgeted a little but managed to get her arms through the leather jacket's sleeves and then put on her little bag full of the rations and food.

That's how it was for the past year of surviving the apocalypse for the Dean sisters. However, once they were apart of a larger group on the outskirts of Fort Benning when it first started. One day, they saw an opportunity to see if they could try their luck on the road, they've been traveling all through Georgia in hope of finding a permanent shelter. The two have had many close calls before on this search. From surviving cannibals to surprise walker attacks in old groups, they always managed to escape and continue fighting. During the way, Rhea had to make many tough calls, like leaving some people behind in order to protect Samantha, but at the time it seemed right. She tried not to think so much about it, only remembering the faces of those she could have saved in her nightmares. Rhea had vowed to keep her sister alive, Samantha was the only one she bothered to care about anymore in this world and if she had to kill someone to save her, Rhea wouldn't even think twice about it.

The two jogged briskly to the pharmacy again and were quick to set up camp, barricading the front door with the counter and using a couple shelves for the large display windows exposing the front. Once they settled in, Rhea had taken out the sleeping bags and spread them beside each other at the back against the left wall, far from the entrance, exit, and vents. Samantha scavenged around the large store and tried to find anything useful, finding a couple blankets, a flashlight, toilet paper, and some new books. When she passed a dead body, she found that still hung around her neck was a gold chain and blue heart locket that glimmered and shined in the glow of the flashlight. Samantha knew from her sister that she should never go near a body, but the necklace was too beautiful in her naive eyes to ignore. She set the basket down on a nearby shelf and tried to find something to throw at the body to check if it was alive, her only weapon she had managed to find was a black umbrella with polka dots and frills.

"Okay... Look Miss Dead Lady... I like your necklace... So please..." As she spoke to the body, she had reached out to it with the umbrella and poked it softly at first. When it didn't move or do anything in response, she poked it harder this time and waited. "Don't move..? Okay?"

Nothing happened.

Seeing it was safe, Samantha cautiously took a few steps and tried to ignore the smell as she crouched down to the body. The smell was nauseating when she got closer, holding the flashlight with her neck as she shined a light on the body to see the necklace better. It wasn't gold, but instead a shiny silver with a blue heart-shaped locket, a diamond in the center of the heart that shined brightly under the light. This only made her want it more, and with outstretched hands, she tried to unlatch the necklace quickly. She fiddled with the little latch for a moment and once she took it off, she quickly backed away from the body, took her basket in hand and ran off with her new prize. She checked the rest of the store quickly, humming happily as she felt the metal chain and locket hug close to her hand. The little girl put all the supplies she scavenged into a carry-on basket, as if she was shopping for new accessories and was about to go pay at the counter. But instead, she ran over to her sister with the basket and proudly displayed to her the things she had discovered.

"Rey Rey, I found this." She handed over to her sister the basket, her sister satisfied and smiling proudly as she ruffled the little brunette's hair again in thanks.

"Good job Sammi, we got some new blankets for the winter, new little flashlight with batteries- very good find by the way-, toilet paper, and new books for you to learn from." The older brunette shined her flashlight on the three books, nodding in approval as she read each title to her proud little sister.

"_Fahrenheit 451_ by Ray Bradbury... Aw, _Alice in Wonderland and Through The Looking Glass_ by Lewis Carroll... And look Sammi your favorite, _Diary of a Wimpy Kid_." Sammi clapped her hands happily and grinned, taking all three of the paperback books and stuffing them in her little book bag. The necklace was still clutched in her little fist, as she decided whether or not would it be a good idea to tell her sister but it was too late.

"Samantha, what's in your hand?"

The little girl felt herself feel guilt-ridden at disobeying her older sister.

"Nothing. Just..." Samantha paused and her sister looked at her knowingly. Defeatedly, she handed over her prize to her sister and Rhea raised a brow worriedly, her tone stern as she looked up from the beautiful necklace to her guilt ridden little sister. Samantha wasn't sure on what to say, her head was spinning, she couldn't look her sister in the through the darkness, wringing her hands in fear.

"Where did you get this?" Samantha hung her head in shame and didn't dare to look at her sister, staring down to her battered shoes. Rhea asked again, her voice trying to be as calm as she could manage since she was more worried than angry. It was obvious that Samantha must have done something wrong, finding her sister's silence and behavior strange.

"Samantha..." The little girl let a few tears fall from her eyes as she then blurted out what she did, stuttering slightly.

"I found-found a body and didn't tell-tell you and I took the necklace but I made sure it-" Rhea rubbed the bridge of her nose and frowned deeply, shaking her head as she then pocketed the necklace and stood up.

"Where's the body."

"Rey-Rey, please don't be mad." Samantha pleaded, Rhea's patience growing thinner as she waited for Samantha to answer. Her heart was pounding in her ears, everything around her was slowing down as she realized what was happening.

"Samantha where's the body."

"But-but it's dead! I made sure!"

"God dammit where is it!" Her voice rose and Samantha pointed to the far right side of the store, going behind her sister as Rhea took a few cautious steps to the side she had cleared earlier.

"Rhea... but it was dead! I swear!"

"Samantha, pack our things." Her voice went tight, her blood running cold and her eyes darting around the room through the darkness carefully as she checked her gun to see it fully loaded. Her knife was strapped to her hip as it hugged tight to it, one hand flying to its handle as she waited for anything to pop out in the darkness. Assessing the situation, she turned around to see Samantha standing there curiously watching her, unsure of what to do.

"But why?"

"Samantha do it now god dammit!"

"Why!"

"Because there wasn't a body there when I first cleared this place!" Samantha gasped and nodded in fright, packing up the blankets and all their things quickly into the basket and shoving things into the bookbags as Rhea aimed her gun at the right side of the pharmacy waiting for any walkers to appear. There was nothing but silence in return, nothing but the crickets outside chirping and Samantha's heavy breathing in the darkness. Sensing the calm before a storm, Rhea saw this her last opportunity to have a quick talk with Samantha if anything happened.

"Samantha," she crouched down to her sister's eye level and stayed calm, looking into the terrified blue eyes of Samantha as she continued, trying to keep the little girl confident. "I know they're here, I want you to take your book bag, fill it with food and a warm blanket, and run to the motorcycle and stay there. If there's any walkers, climb up a tree and stay there, _do I make myself clear? _Take the jacket, Claire, your bookbag, and _run_." Samantha began to cry and nodded, hugging her sister as if it would be their last when there was loud banging on the windows and moaning interrupting their hug. Samantha widened her eyes and shook her head quickly as she clung tightly to her sister, afraid that it would be the last time she would see her older sister alive. Rhea gave her a confident nod and kissed her sister's forehead, about to hand Samantha her new necklace when the little girl shook her head and smiled, taking it in her little hand for a moment before returning it.

"Keep it, it's good luck." With that, they hugged one last time and Rhea slowly walked with her as an escort to the vent so she could escape from the back knowing there was still a chance for her to at least make it out. Rhea had knew this type of fear very well, the one that you were terrified of your possible future. The possibility of not waking up tomorrow and seeing the sunrise. The possibility that you may never have a family in a world like this, as you disappear from human history at the hands of those things. It was a scary possibility, but she knew she had to at least sacrifice her future to protect Samantha's. Even if that meant dying, well, she felt like its been a long time coming. With all those close calls, she figured she was born to die. However, she never thought on what her last words to her little sister could ever be, but with a heavy heart Samantha glanced down to her sister to possibly see her for the last time; _alive. _Death often does struck the one who knows it will happen. Call it fate, destiny, or just a really hungry walker, anything and everything could happen.

"Bye Rey Rey. I love you."

"Good bye Samantha. I love you too kiddo."

* * *

**TO EXPLAIN TO YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE, THIS TAKES PLACE RIGHT BEFORE SEASON 4**

_With that said, did y'all like it? I hope you did, tell me what you think :) I may write in first person, I'm still unsure, but for now, its third :)_

_BTW DID EVERYONE SEE THE PREMIERE RICK WAS BEAUTIFUL AND CAROL CALLS DARYL POOKIE AND BETH HAS CHANGED AND UGH SO MUCH STUFF, THAANGS._

_okay, so Rhea Dean is very mysterious and serious, but she's only like this(sweet and caring) to her sister, Samantha Dean. I hope you all like her, she may or may not have just died. :P I want this fic to be Rick/OC because I really haven't seen any Rick/OCs..._

_And of course, who doesn't love some Caryl? :) muahahaha_

_So please review, fav, or follow! :) love ya,_

_Swallows_


	2. The Secret Garden and Robin Hood

_Chapter 2: The Secret Garden and Robin Hood_

_Disclaimer: If only I owned the Walking Dead, I would be rich, and surrounded by sexy actors in the hot Georgia sun. But nope. I do not have tons of money or have Andrew Lincoln at my side. *sigh*_

_A/N: This is in little Samantha's point of view, for added effect listen to "Blue Ocean Floor" by Justin Timberlake while reading this chapter. My sister cried. Muahahaha._

* * *

I didn't know if Rhea was serious or not about leaving her behind. She always told me if anything happened I should run back to the bike and wait there, no matter what the situation was or what I thought was right. She told me if she ever became a monster, I should run. Run and run until my legs grew tired. I told her if she ever became sick I'm sure she would remember me, but Rhea didn't respond. She just sucked in the air around us in a long drag, as if she was thinking about the possibility of ever turning or maybe even remembering people who have changed. I never asked.

"Bye Rey Rey. I love you." My voice said softly, whimpering slightly as Rhea lifted me up to the vent that earlier a possum had disappeared into. I caught myself looking down to my sister as her hands held up my feet, a weak but encouraging smile on her face as she said her last goodbye.

"Good bye Samantha. I love you too kiddo." I didn't want to believe this was it. But with that, Rhea turned around and looked back into the darkness of the pharmacy, using her flashlight to offer some visibility as the moans and banging got louder from the front. I felt my heart rush with fear. I wanted to jump down and go stay with her, fight the bad ones with her, but I knew she wouldn't have wanted that.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! You should have told her about the body, that would have given us time to escape! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

I begin to cry. I didn't notice at first, but after awhile I felt the wet, salty tears stream down my face and brush over my lips. No, Rhea will be fine. We've gotten this far, she always has a plan. Always. I stop midway, my vision becoming blurred as I reach a ventilation fan that gave me enough room to sit up and curl into a ball and cry out the remaining of my tears. I felt responsible for this whole mess, I should have said something! Now Rhea could die and... I started sobbing again.

"Rhea, oh please, we'll be fine, you'll be fine please. Make it through this, you promised we'll go to the pretty places of America. New York, Dallas, the Grand Canyon, like when we were small. I don't want to lose my sister." I told myself tearfully, silently hoping that maybe it echoed and Rhea heard me over the glass shattering and groans. After a few moments, I realized that I had to leave. Rhea told me so. Maybe she was there alrea-

Bang bang, silence. Bang!

It echoed down the shaft, my heart stopping as I realized Rhea was shooting at the monsters now. She told me if I ever heard a gun shot, I should run as far away as I could from it. I wanted to scream out and run to my sister by now, the gunshots and moans becoming more frequent as I then heard something I wasn't expecting. There was a monster trying to crawl into the vent! I could hear his groan echo in my ears, the dull grunting sounds coming from his throat that I knew so well. It was that noise that had haunted my nightmares, every night since the monsters came. I could just smell his sickness off his grey and mushy skin, I suddenly felt sick to my stomach at the thought. Then, another gunshot and he stopped moving, his arms that were once flailing hungrily towards me had slumped over his bald, dirty head. Rhea saved me again! She's okay!

I mustered up the courage to get out of the shaft, crawling as fast as I could on my hands and knees and slightly tearing my jeans at the knees. It stung a little, but I kept going until I saw the exit. It was a slitted window that gave me a glimpse of the back. From my view, I didn't hear any monsters here, or see anything weird. Carefully- and painfully- I managed to turn around in the small vent space and have my feet towards the exit. With all the power I could possibly get from my legs, I kicked the window. It dented slightly at the pressure but it hadn't come off yet. Again, it bulged out a bit more. Frustrated, I used both my feet and with a large clank it flew across the back alley and hit the wall across from me.

_...Do I make myself clear? Take the jacket, Claire, your bookbag, and run. _Her voice played again and again in my head as I remembered her orders to me_. Motorcycle, park, run. Food, blanket, run. Run. Just **run**._

The smell of death smacked me straight in the face, it was so strong I almost fell over from the horrible stench.

"Oh my god, what was that?" I nearly vomited, my hand shooting straight up to hold my nose. I couldn't help but gag a little as I glance at either side of the alley, a rotting monster at the far end that I needed to get out from. I saw one of them move slightly, rising at my presence and I felt a fear settle in my gut. I've encountered them before on my own, but Rhea was always there to save me. Now, I had to go out on my own, without her help. From inside, I still hear gunshots echoing out of the vent, bang bang thud. Bang thud. The monster started shuffling towards me, arms outreached to grab me when I ducked under him and started sprinting to the park. **Run**.

There was a few that changed direction to chase after me, but I didn't get scared this time. I saw them shuffle towards me and some even get close enough to reach me, but I just jogged a bit faster. I just didn't dare look into their eyes, those milky, fogged, dilated pupils that made your heart stop at the sight of them. The monsters were slower than me, and it could save Rhea's life if I distracted a few from the pharmacy. I tried not to think so much on the gunshots, or the moans that were coming from behind me, but I kept a steady head as I looked straight ahead and hurried over to the park.

It wasn't always like this though, it wasn't always just us surviving alone through Georgia. In the beginning, we had a group and I remember them very well. There was Michael and Jasmine, with their son Alex. Michael always looked very serious, but his wife Jasmine was very pretty with her warm brown eyes and flowing blonde hair. I remember going into a church every time I caught a glimpse of her. She looked like one of those beautiful, white carved statues of saints and angels, and I felt comfortable to just be near her. I really liked the Raymond's, even though at first Michael refused to talk with us. His wife was usually very quiet too but Alex wasn't. He had dirty blonde hair and these gold eyes that I've never seen before. Out of the family, he was the friendliest to me. We were both 8 when this started young and naive. At times it was hard to believe it's only been a year, and that I was only 9. But time has stopped for us, at least until we can get rid of the monsters from the world and get back to normal. Besides them, there was also the Oxfords and the other two brothers in our little group.

The Oxfords were a small family of three as well: Calum and Eleanor, with their daughter Marlene. They were a cute British family, who had been visiting the States when the world changed, so they couldn't make it back to their little town of Liverpool or Blackshire, I forgot that part. Then, there was Zack and James, the two brothers we met on the way to Fort Benning. We decided to travel together, and along the way we met the Raymond's and Oxfords. When we first met them, my sister and I were very friendly with all these people, seeing this apocalypse as a time to work together in times of need. However, Rhea told me if anything happened we had to say bye and leave them too.

I only have nice memories when we were apart of that group, we really weren't bothered with monsters in those beginning months. I remember when Marlene and I played with our dolls while Alex was always digging in the dirt and reading his own books, but the three of us were always together. That was our group, in the outskirts of Fort Benning, hoping the military will protect us from the monsters. I remember when they said they couldn't, the Fort was full and there was no way they could take in any more. They told us that Atlanta was the next safe zone that we should head to, the CDC was working on a vaccine for the illness. Rhea refused, she fought them, she wanted to protect us. She wanted to protect Marlene. She wanted to protect Alex. Protect Michael's pregnant wife Jasmine, protect Calum, Michael and Eleanor but she couldn't. The military came by our camp one last time, telling us we really had to run, the place was flooding of monsters and we had to escape.

There was so much blood. _Blood everywhere_. From that night I just remember the bright red liquid staining our clothes, and the _screams_ that filled the night in horror and surprise. Marlene was the first to be tackled by a whole _group _of those _things_ and had dropped her doll, Claire, as she went down. I wasn't sure what to do, she called out for her mom and I will never forget when she caught eye contact with me and watched me stand there in shock. She just stared blankly, as if she blamed me for it. I almost wanted to run over to her and say sorry, beg her for forgiveness but Rhea grabbed me at the waist and was running away with me in her arms as stiff as a plank. I almost screamed when she touched me, thinking she was a monster and I would end up like Marlene, but it was just my older sister protecting me. She had started her motorcycle and began to drive away, screams ringing in our ears as we rode as fast as we could away from the horde. I remember the blurs of the trees as we zoomed past, the moonlight streaking through the brush and offering light for the road ahead of us as we continued on our journey.

Rhea told me that it was her responsibility and job to protect me, trying to tell me why we left everyone behind in the attack. From the tone of her voice, I knew she was trying to reason with herself than comfort me, convince herself that what she did was right. "Because you are my reason for living." As she explained, I remember all the tears that were streaming down her face that cold October night when we had to run from the hordes of monsters. "I had to leave them because if I didn't we would have gotten sick too. Okay?"

The gunshots stopped. I silently prayed that Rhea was running over to the park, a stupid and proud grin on her face as she would start the motorcycle to continue on our search. I expected to be hugging her tightly, when she would look deep into my tear-filled eyes and say,

_"I told you I will come back, didn't I?"_

I waited.

And waited.

Nothing.

It must have been a couple minutes, but it felt like an eternity to me, just waiting, hoping she would show up and take us away from this place. My heart was in my stomach, churning as I felt my body turn weak and my hands slowly shake. She wasn't coming. Why wasn't she coming? Where is Rhea? Where is my sister?

By then, I managed to climb up a tree that was just out of the monster's grasp, and felt pretty safe at this height. Tiredly, I leaned against the bark of the tree and looked out to the darkness of the park, just barely lit up by the slight moonlight the crescent moon offered. It looked so pretty to see the trees swaying softly with every low breeze, or a couple birds fly away startled from any odd noise. I imagined the secret garden, like in the book Rhea read to me one time as I stared off to the serene park. The monsters had scattered away, a couple trying to reach me for a moment before giving up and shuffling away. Then, at the far horizon of the park by the courtyard and beautiful fountain that no longer worked, a walker dropped mysteriously. Are they finally sleeping permanently? Will they leave us alone?

Suddenly my secret garden wasn't so secret anymore. I saw a man jog across the sea of green and white shimmering moonlight lit grass over to the pharmacy and quickly heading to my direction. I suddenly grew very scared at the crossbow wielding man, remembering when we were attacked by the crazy people when it was just me and Rhea on the road. They told us that we'll taste very good to their 'pets' as they called the monsters. As I shuddered at the memory, I silently prayed that a monster wouldn't alert him of my presence. I watched the stranger for a moment, his strong, muscled arm pulling back the string of the crossbow as his body glistened in the moonlight. It was almost like a scene out of a book, Robin Hood with all his grace when he protected the good, innocent people. It was comforting to watch him run closer to me, like a father about to go and hug his long lost family in a way.

I spoke too soon, it was as if on cue, a monster got a strong hold of my dangling foot and was trying to pull me down to his hungry jaws. It was like a shark hunting a seal, first the shark would drag it down and drown it, then munch on his new dinner. I couldn't help but scream when I fell from my perch, landing hard on my back against the sea of grass when I realized my garden wasn't as pretty as I thought. It suddenly seemed dark and uninviting with the tall trees looming over you and casting their dark shadow over me. As I try to clamber up to my feet, the monster had lurched forward and pinned me down to the sharp grass that I once thought was a soft rolling ocean in my garden.

"Help me! Rhea! Please! Help!" I screamed as I stared into those milky eyes I always tried to avoid. There they were, surrounded in a dull face of grey and his mouth wide open, exposing his yellowed teeth that were about to bury into my neck. I screamed and screamed, kicking him as much as I tried to fight him off me. Just when he was about to bite into my neck and shoulder, the stranger had fired an arrow straight into the top of his head and immediately it stopped. The monster froze, his face twitched upward in a snarling expression when it lost its grip of my wrist and lied on top of me, lifeless.

"Help me! Help me!" I squealed, the tears blurring my vision as I kicked and punched at the dead body lying on top of me when the stranger kicked it off me with ease. Soon, I was kicking and punching at nothing, frustrated and mostly saddened that it wasn't Rhea there to rescue me. My sister, my last surviving family, was gone. Just like that. I started crying even more, not catching what the stranger asked when I started sobbing softly at the memory of my sister. Oh Rhea, please come back.

"Are you okay?"

"Please don't kill me, please! I'm just waiting for my sister! Please! Don't hurt us like the monsters, please!" I cried woefully and I felt the stranger stand over me, sighing as he then offered his hand to help me up. I expected him to be angry at me, maybe kill me and walk away. Or eat me. You never know. Instead, he hauled me to my feet and looked at me seriously, but his calming blue eyes searched mine so soothingly that I managed to calm down slightly.

"Are you okay? Are yer fine? That walker almost got ya." I nodded in response, not really answering his question but I had calmed down. He ran a hand through his messy brunette hair and noticed the bike glimmering as it hid in the bushes.

"Are you waiting for yer sister?" I nod again.

"Look, we need to get out of 'ere. Walkers are closing in. I have a group, you'll be safe. Understand me?" A solemn nod. Seeing he wouldn't get much out of me, he took my hand and led me away from the bike and the last memory I had of my sister.

* * *

_Did you cry? I hope you did. :) okay, I hope Daryl was in character, well, he barely had any lines, but I think that's what he would ask a little girl that was almost eaten by the monsters. Samantha is 9 years old, and as you can tell, her sister and her have been through the worse._

_7 reviews! I love all seven of you! You beautiful people :)_

_Fav, follow or review loves :)_

_Swallows_

_PS- I love reviews, it makes me smile :) next chapter will have the very beginnings of Caryl, and the nickname "Pookie" xD also, is Rhea dead? Maybe, maybe not ;) now, review and I'll update faster loves! :D_

_PS I FIXED THE EYE COLOR THING IM SO SOWWY TO ALL OF YOU GUYS WHO LOVE NORMAN REEDUS AND HIS AMAZING BLUE EYES IM SOWWY _


	3. My Name is Samantha

_Chapter 3: My name is Samantha_

_A/N: Samantha is 9 loves :) I'm keeping it in timeline as to how the show started, so right now it's 2011. And no, she is not afraid of Daryl. She was but she sees him as someone she could trust possibly. _

_CARYL MOMENT IN THIS CHAPTER :') enjoy_

* * *

"I found in her in the park, alone, Rick. She was attacked, crying out to someone, and she looks like she's barely eaten in awhile." The man named Daryl explained in a hushed voice to the bearded man with blue eyes. The other man would glance occasionally over to me, thinking on what to do with me probably. I could hear them talk perfectly clear, so it was funny that they were whispering but nevertheless I sat perfectly still and stayed silent.

_"Watch their movements. Always. If they seem friendly enough, if the place is nice and clean, if you see lots of people there, then you can slowly trust them. But always watch them, learn who they are without even saying a word to them. It'll save your life._" Rhea's voice echoed her word of advice as I remembered when we were hunting one rainy day as she was explaining her plan B emergency-if-I-should-die scenario. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, strands of hair and her slight bangs falling over her face as the rain pelted us with water. We ignored all other noise, the rain, the wind, and listened. Rhea said if you hear a twig breaking or a tree brush being hit, you either had your dinner or your demise there.

She always told me to be careful and pay attention to all your surroundings, never let your guard down, even when you're sleeping. Always be ready to get up and go, never... _never get attached_. I wiped some of the tears quickly with the sleeve of Rhea's jacket, shrugging it off. I wanted to feel angry at Rhea not coming back to get me like she always promised, but all I felt was guilt. It was all my fault. I killed Rhea, not the monsters. But deep down in my heart I still had the hope she was looking for me right now, searching far and wide to get me back. She was always the stronger one of us, Rhea fought for me, she did all the work with me just dragging along. Maybe it was her military training, or maybe it was just her fearless personality, but nevertheless she wouldn't stop fighting until she was dead.

"Alone?" I didn't cry. I knew I should never cry in the face of strangers, you never wanted to expose yourself emotionally like that. That's what Rhea taught me. Blinking away the tears, I looked away from my battered shoes and dirty, blood caked hands to the two men that were standing a few feet away from me. We were in this cafeteria looking place, with a couple nice tables set up around the large grey, concrete room. I've been here before. I've come to visit daddy here. Rhea came with me on my visits, not bothering to even acknowledge daddy or say hi. Sometimes I wondered why, why she did the things she did and acted the way she did, but I never asked her.

I sat at a one of these tables by myself, the circular table in the middle of the room where I had noticed a woman with silver hair and another with dreaded brunette hair had watching me since Daryl stepped in with me. They hadn't moved the entire time, and neither had I, it was like a standoff at who could not move the longest. Occasionally I would notice that the Robin Hood man named Daryl would glance over to the silver haired woman and nod about something, but I wasn't sure what about. After awhile the woman broke the standoff of stillness and had slowly came over to me with a bright and inviting smile on her lips. I just tilted my head to the side slightly and examined all her features, she looked gaunt but she had this beautiful shaped face with these bright blue eyes to match her cheery smile. The lady tried to talk to me and asked me some questions, like my name and what happened, but i didn't answer. I was afraid to. Her smile never faltered, those eyes trailing over my body as she assessed the mess I was. She then decided to try and comfort me, offering to take my sister's jacket off me but I flinched at her touch.

Her hand pulled back at this reaction, the ends of her smile curling downward in a soft frown of concern at my flinching. But I could see in her eyes that she understood why. Maybe it was obvious that I had maybe just lost my beloved sister, that I will never see ever again and she's alive- which I know she is- searching for me. Or maybe she just assumed I wasn't used to being with other people, but she understood nevertheless.

"Hey there..." I just stared blankly up to her crystal clear blue eyes, trying to read her expression when she quickly darted them away in awkwardness. Clearing her throat, she sighed and put a delicate hand on my shoulder, staring into my face as she spoke with confidence.

"I'm not going to hurt you... My name is Carol. Come on, let me see if you have any..." She reached for the zipper of Rhea's leather jacket and I flinched again, scooting away from her and hugging myself tightly. The lady named Carol took a step back, slightly shocked at my desire to not be touched when she then looked at the two men who had been watching us the whole time. Daryl then answered the bearded man's question, the man flickering his eyes over to the brunette at the other end of the room as if he was saying something to her without any words.

"Yeah, she was standing by this nice bike, told me she was waiting for her sister. She pleaded for her life as if _I_, _I_ was gonna kill her right then 'nd there." The bearded man caught me staring at him, keeping the eye contact as he then spoke to Daryl.

"Tomorrow you go look for her sister and that bike..." My heart was slightly relieved at this, I could breathe again knowing they will probably find Rhea and bring her back so we can leave and be on our merry way. The bearded man took a few steps and crouched down to my eye level, never breaking contact as he then spoke in a low whisper. "We will find your sister, I swear, alright?" I nodded and a smile spread on my lips, trying to thank him the best that I could without a word. He returned the smile and took my little hand in his rough, calloused one, examining my little fingers before concluding the obvious.

"I think you need a good shower. Carol, the lady with the silver hair you were talking to, will take good care of you, alright...?" He lingered, hinting that he wanted to know my name but I just smile and nod again in response. He just examines my face for another few moments before cautiously putting the back of his hand against my forehead. I didn't flinch, Rhea used to check my temperature like that all the time too, this bearded man looked trustworthy enough. He glances up to Carol, who was at my side ready to lead me away when he gave her a certain look and she nodded.

"She's got a cold. Make sure she's all warm, new clothes, and eats some nice, warm food. She looks hungry." I didn't say anything to refuse his orders as Carol took my hand and led me away.

"Doesn't talk much, does she?" I heard one of them say as we went down this long room, full of cells that I assumed was the cell block. We passed some cells with people living in them, reading and decorating the grey walls as if it was their rooms. Carol must have noticed my shocked face and answered that question for me.

"This is our home, we want to make it more home-y, right?" She looked down to me for an answer but I didn't say anything, admiring some of these cells as some people even waved hello to me. Carol led me down another corridor, making a right turn before finding the right door.

"Alright. You go get in one of the shower booths and take off your clothes, well obviously-" Carol laughed and added- "I don't think you can take a shower in your clothes, silly." I cracked a smile, I liked Carol.

* * *

"Was the shower nice? Here's some clothes, hope they fit you." Carol handed me a neatly folded pair of clothes over my curtain, some nice and clean new pair of jeans, a long sleeve blue top with a bird on the front, new underwear, socks, it was all new! Excited to be clean again and in new stylish clothes, I quickly put them on and hopped out of the shower curtain booth with my arms out to show off my new clothes. Carol clapped at my flashy entrance, handing me Rhea's jacket and taking the rest of my dirty clothes to this hamper at the corner of the room.

"Laundry day is every 6 days. Gotta keep clean, so maybe you can help around and get to know everyone." I nod and watch as she drops my clothes into the plastic bin, dropping the lid on top before taking my hand again and leading me back in silence. Get to know everyone? 6 days? What if they don't find Rhea, what am I supposed to do?

"_My name is Samantha_." I blurt out, Carol pausing in the midstep as she looked down to me incredulously.

"My name is Samantha." I repeat, mostly to verify it with myself than actually tell Carol. Samantha Dean. Samantha Angela Dean. That's me. Carol smiles and offers me her hand to shake. "Just don't tell anyone but that man with the crossbow. I only trust you two. Promise?"

"Of course, I promise. And as you know, I'm Carol." I take her hand and shake it really fast, Carol laughing at my weird handshakes.

"Hi Carol."

"Hi Samantha. Are you hungry? You'll be sleeping in the bunk near my room. Daryl is nearby if you need him too." As if on cue my stomach makes a loud growl and Carol nods, leading me into the cell block where people had already started sleeping. They all looked so comfy to be in their bunks, and it made me realize how really sleepy I was too. I yawned involuntarily, Carol taking a glance at me for a moment before leading me back into the cafeteria where we were at first. Daryl was sitting on top of a table, cleaning out his crossbow and arrows as if he was expecting us to come soon. No one else was around, it was just Carol, Daryl and I in the large room. The two of them shared a look before Carol went over to a shelf and grabbed a can of soup, fishing around for a can opener.

"Dammit I can never find that damn thing." She mumbled, Daryl leaving his spot and leaving his crossbow on the table as he went to her side to help her. They mumbled a couple words, glancing back at me as I took a spot at the table Daryl had been at. I almost wanted to touch the crossbow, it was so smooth and elegant looking, I've never seen one before. The arrows were just as nice, with these bright colored tails and sharp tips. I wondered how many monsters he's killed with those arrows.

"You never could find the can opener woman, damn." He handed her the bulky piece of metal, Carol smiling in response.

"Why should I? You always seem to have it with you." Daryl grunted in response, almost like in a laugh when he noticed I was just about to poke his crossbow.

"Hey! You don't touch that!" I drew my hand back and scooted away as he came back over to the table, watching me very closely. When he saw he had scared me, he loosened up a bit. "Just don't touch it, ya could hurt yourself Samantha." I nod again, listening to his words as Carol came over to me with a bowl of noodled soup.

"It's not a lot, but it'll be good for you." She sat down beside Daryl and watched me for a moment as I poked around at the watery soup. I was fishing around for the vegetables and chicken bits, my favorite parts. When I had found them, I wolfed it all down and drank the soup water quickly. Daryl raised a brow and then glanced over to Carol, who also was slightly amazed at this.

"You hungry Sam?" Sam. Daryl had just called me Sam. Without any more thought I eagerly smiled and nodded, wanting to eat more as my tummy growled for more. Carol was about to stand up to fetch another can when Daryl put a soft hand on her shoulder and stopped her. They both shared small eye contact, Daryl giving her a confident nod for her to relax and rest a little before he hopped off the table to get the can himself.

"So Samantha..." Carol began, the both of us watching Daryl open up a can of soup and heating it up at the oven. Pouring it into a small pot and turning the dial, he then leaned on the wall beside it and stared right back at us. "How old are you?"

"I'm 9 years old." Daryl chuckled deeply, shaking his head in disbelief. Sometimes I felt the same way about my age too. I then wondered how old everyone else was, Carol didn't look so old. She had a soft featured, oval like face with searching blue eyes, I saw her as maybe about her early 30s? Daryl on the other hand looked very mature, and he intimidated me a little bit with his crossbow and thick Southern accent. He had long shaggy hair, and it looked like it was in bad need of a haircut. Maybe Daryl was early 40s? Nah, he doesn't look _that_ old. He looked more like a father figure to me though, maybe Carol and him were together and had kids and a big happy family.

Or I could be wrong. I won't ask. Would be really awkward if they weren't together. _Really_ awkward.

"No you're not." He told me, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Did I look so much older than I had the past year? Did I grow up over this year with Rhea and just hadn't noticed? We usually didn't have mirrors with us, but occasionally I would catch my reflection off a window or a clear water puddle. I remember my cheery little face, rosie cheeks, bright eyes, long brunette hair, did I really look so old?

"I am! I was born on September 22nd, 2001. I can prove it too." I boasted proudly, Carol smiling over to him at my answer.

"I don't doubt that'chu can prove it. All I'm sayin' is well, if you're 9 then I'm 21." She laughed at this response, standing up and walking over to the oven beside him when my soup had been heated up enough. She gave a passing glance to Daryl, a sly grin spread on her face as she spoke.

"If you're 21, I would expect something more out of you Daryl."

"Oh really what'chu sayin' Carol? That I'm not that young lookin'?"

"You're fine lookin', how's that?"

* * *

_Love it guys? I just love Caryl. It's meant to be :') _

_Don't think Samantha will just trust them so easily though, she's just lost her only family. Obviously she's going to be very quiet and reserved around the rest of the group and sometimes even cold to Daryl and Carol. Next chapter will be in Rhea's point of view and what happened, for now, enjoy the Caryl moments :)_

_fav, review, follow as usual :) _

_love,_

_swallows_

_PS WAS CAROL AND DARYL'S INTERACTION OKAY? TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS, WERE THEY ON CHARACTER? OFF? HATED THIS CHAPTER? LOVED IT? TELL MEH :)_


	4. Goodbyes

_Chapter 4: Goodbyes_

I felt the mud underneath me, pressing my cheek against its murky surface as I ran a hand confusedly through the muddled and caked dirt. Leaves were settling around me and I wasn't so sure where I was until my vision had cleared slightly. The tall trees were orange and brown, the ground was littered in the colors of fall and I found myself in someone's backyard, beside a bench I assumed I had rolled off from. My head thumped slowly, there was a steady ringing in my ears, and mud covered my whole body in sludge and leaves. Running my right hand through the mud, I realized it wasn't water that made this mud sticky, but red liquid. Blood. And lots of it.

"What...?" I tried to sit up, pushing myself up with what was left of my strength when I heard this terrible crack come from my arm from the pressure. Crying out in terrible pain, I collapsed face first into the mud again when my left arm gave out under me. I then realized I didn't fall from the bench next to me, but from the roof of the pharmacy into the backyard that belonged to the house beside it.

"Oh shit." My arm was swollen around the area of my wrist. I examined and assessed that I probably broke a couple bones in my wrist and arm seeing that it was bent awkwardly. With my good hand, I propped myself up from the bloodied mud around me and looked down to my broken wrist in horror. Should I leave it like that? Or crack it back into place? It'll hurt like a bitch if I do crack it back. And I'll have to wrap it up, Samantha has the...

"Samantha!" I exclaimed and forgot about my broken wrist momentarily, pushing myself off the ground with both hands when I heard the same painful crack echo through the air. A tear escaped the corner of my eye, the pain becoming unbearable as I looked around my surroundings for something I could use to wrap up my wrist. There was a bench with a gardening shed at the far left corner, and the house looked safe enough from out here. The double glass windows leading out here had bloodied hand stains and trails leading deeper into the dark house, but that didn't intimidate me. In times like this, blood was a regular sight in houses and everywhere, it was kill or be killed. Contemplating about my next move, I glanced around the rest of the yard for my weapons. I had found my empty Beretta stuck halfway in the mud and my knife was still strap to my side in its sheath. God dammit, I'll have to clean that gun, find some ammo, and find it fast.

Picking it up with my right, I stuffed the useless weapon in my butt pocket for safe keeping for now. Tiredly, I wiped some of the mud off my face to clear up my vision a bit before I ventured into the house. Last thing I need is not being able to see and get attacked by anything in there by surprise. Calm. Keep calm. Head back to the park, get Samantha- I silently prayed she was still there, asleep in a tree somewhere waiting for me- and get back on the bike and continue searching for safety. I looked around the backyard one last time, deciding to check out the shed for a blunt weapon I could use since my knife won't be so useful if I only could use one hand to defend myself. The little wooden shack was about the size of a closet, the rickety door was chained together shut by the sole, rusted lock dangling from it.

"Well now, that complicates things." I mumbled and took a few steps back, facing the shed with my right shoulder towards it as I prepared myself to charge it. "One... Two... Three..." On the count of three I went as fast as my legs could take me and slammed into the door, a loud whine of the wood creaking under my body. I felt my shoulder sting from the slamming, but I backed away once again and counted to three. "Uno, dos, tres.." I mumbled jokingly and charged once again, the door breaking down and falling under me with a slap against the concrete flooring of the shed. I fell with it, landing on my bad arm.

"Fuck!" I hissed in pain, my wrist throbbing and aching under my weight. I rolled over and groaned, my vision blurring and my head getting dizzy from the tension headaches and pain shooting up my left arm. I stumbled to my feet, grabbing the nearest shovel and using it as a cane to steady myself for a moment and clear my head. I felt my legs shake and tremble, giving out under me as I fell back into the shed and hit my head on the shelves on the way down. Samantha came into mind over the blackness, I imagined her running away for her life, calling out to me in horror. There was a terrible horde, coming closer and closer to her until she disappeared amongst their hands and bodies. All I could do was watch, crying out her name as I tried to break free from whatever was holding me back.

_"I'll save you Samantha! I'm coming!"_

I jolted from the nightmare and hopped to my feet, my right hand reaching out to no one as I found myself where I was before. Covered in mud, with a shovel beside me, my wrist broken, and alone in a shed. I wasn't sure how long I was out, but the sky was orange and pink, and I knew I had to get out of here. I hobbled to my feet again, much more steady then I was earlier this morning and made my way across the yard to the double blood stained doors. I was about to slide the doors open when I thought of something smarter, alert who ever's in there and bring them to me. With my right hand, I raised it against the glass and balled my hand into a fist. Using the flat edge of my fist I banged onto the glass ominously, in three distinct thuds. It took a few moments but soon there was five walkers all banging at the doors in return. I had a couple choices, either take a chance and climb out of the backyard with my wrist still badly hurt; or I could risk it and try to kill these walkers here. I didn't know how many were left from yesterday's horde, so it was dangerous if I hopped over the fence to a possibly walker infested alley way. Assessing these options, I chose the latter seeing it was safer.

"Alright you bastards, lets start the show." I mumbled and gripped my shovel with my good, right hand. I used my left to delicately slide the door open just enough for an opening to stab my shovel through. The first walker tried to use this opening to claw at me but I shifted my whole body out of its grasp and stabbed the pointed tip into its skull. One down.

Stumbling over, a woman stepped on her male counterpart's dead walker body and tried to claw at me, but once again she failed. Her body crumpled down into a limp form to the floor. Then, a pile of five had accumulated and all of them were dead. Dead was a strong term considering their circumstances. I despised what ever caused this world. Whatever it was: a virus, a poisoning, an ailment. However, I knew it wasn't their fault for turning. I'm sure they wanted to live. To fight for whatever they believed, live long enough to return back to normal but they were unlucky enough to get sick. They got sick and lost who they were, as a person. It wasn't the flesh-eating part that frightened me the most about being bitten, but losing everything about yourself. You weren't you. This thing may take over what was you, but that's not you in there. It's something else, something no one knows for sure and will never know since the world fell victim to this apocalypse. So I never really considered myself 'killing' walkers, but just putting them to rest.

I slide the door the fully and looked at the five bodies. There was two women, 2 men, and I hated to admit or acknowledge that even children were victims to this. A small boy, chewed at the arms was amongst the departed and put to rest. It stung to see someone so young, so naive, so innocent to become something so horrible and gruesome. I then concluded this was a family. The two women were mother and daughter, the two men were father and son in law and the little boy was their grandchild. In respect, I dragged them out into the backyard and laid them side by side to each other. I put the young couple on either side of their son and took the time to find some tarp from the shed and cover each individually. When I reached the small boy, I paused and closed my eyes before I began to sing a soft lullaby- as if to put him to sleep in a way.

_"Someone told the waves to collapse_

_While we were swimming underneath_

_Water filled our lungs and throats_

_In panic caught we tried to breathe..._" I hummed, examining his soft face and trying to not think of him as a 'monster' but a small boy who lost himself. He had a delicate round face, with cute big cheeks that I'm sure brought smiles to his parent's faces.

_"The waves they murmured gentle songs_

_Of dream worlds, joy and liberty_

_An ancient, timeless lullaby_

_For the lovers of infinity..."_

_"And so I follow the swans_

_Through the timeless stream_

_Into a paradise of thought_

_Where imaginations do redeem." _I reached to his neck, examining the silver chain for a moment when I read to myself the small lettering etched on the silver cross around his neck.

"God grant me the serenity to accept things I cannot change. Courage to change the things I can. Wisdom to know the difference." Tears welled up at my eyes as I read this, a name engraved in the front of the cross which put a name to his face.

His name was **Jason**.

_"Sing with me the ocean's lullaby_

_When water fills your lung and mind_

_Follow the ocean's sweetest cry_

_To leave a liquid world behind."_ With my two hands, I raised the tarp over his body respectfully and covered his small body with it. He must have been at least seven. Those words struck and shook me to my very heart, God, grant me serenity, courage, and wisdom to differentiate them both. I can change things, I have to. For Samantha. I stood up from my kneeling position by Jason's body and gave each of the five family members a salute for their sacrifice.

_"Someone told the waves to stroke_

_the lonely swimmers on their back_

_Greed and hunger turned to us_

_To gather for the great attack.."_

_"While we were struggling for our lives_

_Waters sang a weeping melody_

_and turned flesh to earth at noon_

_A creation for the ones who see..."_ He was put to rest in his dinosaur pajamas.

Then, without another word I turned around to head back into the house I had found them in. I hoped to find some medical supplies and possibly a gun or a better weapon then this large shovel to protect myself with. The kitchenette was covered in blood, an unfinished rotten meal still set at the table beside another body of the family I suppose. I paid no attention and ran up the stairs into the top floor to the bedrooms, wielding my shovel with my right readily as I cracked each door of the hallway open just enough for me to peek inside. At the very last door of the hall, a bloodied once pearl white door had the blue letters spelt JASON scrawled over it. I couldn't bring myself to go into his room, and decided to check out the bedroom on the left. I assumed this was the guest room, everything here was nearly pressed and untouched. The dressers were still full of fresh clothing, and the guest bathroom was stocked with a first aid kit and some children's medicine under the sink.

I cracked open the contents of the small med box, picking out the lint and cotton wrap I would use for my wrist. The only difficult part I knew would be painful is that I would have to pull it and crack it back into place before I could wrap it up.

"Level head Rhea. Level. Go get a pillow or something, bite into it, and you'll be fine. Fine." I tried to reassure myself, grabbing the nearest pillow and clamping my teeth into it to muffle my screams.

_Ready? One. Two. Three_- with my right I yanked my left hand out away from me, a loud sickening crack once again echoing in my ears as I clenched and gritted my teeth together against the pillow.

_One. Two. Three_- I then used my right hand to roll my left into small circles and readjust it until it was back into its place. Tears stung my eyes as I heard a crack, crack, crack, snap, pop at the rotating motion. The pain was near unbearable, I could feel my teeth grit together despite the pillow being in between my jaws.

I spit out the pillow and held my left hand flatly away from me as I unwrapped the cotton wrapping with my right. Very slowly, I began to protect my wrists and keeping it firmly in its place until it healed properly. When I finished that, I left the bedroom with a small back pack I found filled with all the medical supplies I found from the bathroom. Pain killers, cold medicine, first aid kit, this place was better packed than the pharmacy.

"Samantha is with the bike." I remind myself, leaving from the front door of the house and not daring to look in any other rooms. The place was big enough, and blood had covered every wall, every inch of the floor, and every nook and cranny of that house. What gruesome scenes may be hidden behind those doors, I will never know, and I honestly don't want to know.

I jogged down the block past the vacant pharmacy, past general stores until at the very corner the lush green and orange of the park is visible.

"Samantha!"

"Samantha!"

No answer. I run faster, heading over to where my gleaming bike was hidden among the bushes underneath an oak tree.

"Samantha!" I called out desperately, the whole world spinning and my heart stopping at the very moment when I realized she wasn't there.

"Samantha! SAMANTHA!" Nothing. No. No. This can't be happening.

"SAMANTHA PLEASE!" I then searched around the bike, for any trails or clues to where my sister was when I saw Claire lying in blood beside a dead walker. From the top of its head a small hole gapped, where I assumed Samantha had used her knife to get rid of the walker.

"Samantha!" I picked up Claire, the blood staining her pale blue dress into a dark crimson that had dried all over the doll. Her face, her dress, her hair, everything was red but her white, glassy eyes that lifelessly peered into mine. I threw the doll away from me, the little thing terrifying me as I looked around the park again.

"SA-MAAAAAN-THA!"

* * *

_Hours before _

_Samantha's POV_

"Rick, we're about to go check on the lil' girl's sister, try 'nd find her." Daryl had discussed with Michonne and Glenn the plan, head to where I said we were and where Daryl had found me, and Rhea should be there.

"So, this pharmacy was empty?"

"Yes." I answered to Michonne, the sword wielding woman. In truth, I told her everything mainly because she scared me a little bit. She always looked so serious, her lips in a thin line, her hard, dark eyes watching your every move. She knew all your weaknesses without even saying a word to you. Actually, she reminded me of my sister sometimes because Rhea also did the same thing.

"Alright, lets head out." Daryl declared to the raiding and finding party they had set up. Glenn and Maggie were saying good bye to each other, Daryl gave Carol a confident nod, and Michonne stood beside me in silence. I wanted to get a better look of her, so I turned my head slightly and managed to catch a glimpse of her from the corner of my eye. She was leaning on the wall watching everyone say goodbye and I wondered if she felt left out, but her face said otherwise. Michonne looked like she could handle herself quite well on her own. She looked independent and smart the minute I saw her. She didn't say anything to me, she was with Carol as she watched Rick and Daryl discuss about me when I first saw her.

"Um, bye Michonne." Her eyes darted to me in surprise, a smirk spreading on her face at my goodbye.

"Well, bye to you too..." She paused, I didn't tell anyone but Daryl and Carol my name. With my face blushing furiously, I whispered low enough for just her to hear me.

"Samantha. Don't tell anyone. I trust you." Michonne nodded and kept that smile for a moment before Daryl went over to us.

"'Lright Sam, we'll find your sister. 'Kay? I promise." He lowered his voice when he said my name but I then pointed to Michonne who was beside me.

"She knows now. But now it's just you three."

"Oh, well, don't worry about it, 'lright? Your sister should be 'kay. Promise." He was lying. I could tell by the way his eyes darted away from me as he was promising to find Rhea.

"Alright Daryl." I whispered sadly, looking away from his face and slowly walking away from that group. All I could do was hope that they would find her.

* * *

"You trust that little girl?" Glenn questioned carefully, riding in the back of the Hyundai Tucson. Daryl nodded, eyeing Michonne for a moment before nodding again in assurance. The real question was, did Samantha and her sister know anything about the Governor? If so, were they working with him? Why? Where? There was so many questions yet to be answered. They were all afraid that one of these days they'll run into him, what would they do? Kill him on the spot or question him, torture him in revenge? It all was in the back of their minds. They all wanted to kill him for the pain he's done, but was it really the right thing to do so? No one knew, they just wanted him out of their lives and thoughts.

"Why would she lie? I found her, she was terrified 'nd lookin' for her sister. She ain't lying." He defended, Michonne smirking as they approached the small town where he had discovered and saved Samantha. She looked innocent enough but looks can be deceiving, and Michonne knew this best of all.

"Why not?"

"Why not what?"

"Why wouldn't she lie? I bet you she could be playing a trick on us or maybe not, but we have to be careful of things like this."

"She's just a little girl Michonne." Daryl concluded hotly, the woman beside him smiling in triumph.

"Exactly."

"Whatever." He mumbled under his breath, hopping out of the car as soon as Michonne had parked it nearby the supposed park. Glenn and her followed after Daryl, the Dixon cutting across the courtyard like he did the night earlier to the same oak tree and dead walker body. The trio stopped, staring at the bloodied doll and gleaming motorcycle hidden in the bushes for moment in thought.

"So, this is it?" Glenn piped up, the other two scanning among trees and green scenery of the park for any signs of Samantha's sister. Nothing came, only a few walkers were popping up but nothing too threatening. Michonne then looked at the pharmacy, giving a nod of confidence to the other two men as she lead the way. They walked down the block, checking all alleys and cars cautiously so nothing caught them off guard until they reached the destroyed pharmaceutical store. The windows were shattered, walker bodies lined the entrance, and a counter blocked their way inside.

"We can head 'round the back?" Daryl suggested, back to the doors of the pharmacy as he kept a lookout for any walkers. Michonne shook her head, taking small steps to the counter and climbing over the pile of bodies into the store. Glenn followed after, with Daryl outside to watch for any signs or movement while the other two investigated inside.

Bits of glass was scattered all over the tiled floor, puddles of blood had been dripped from the piles of dead walkers but there was no signs of Samantha's sister. Glenn investigated the right side, finding nothing but a woman's dead body lying motionless. It looked fresh enough, but her skin had been decaying for more than a day, so it couldn't be her. Michonne had found a broom closet with a ladder and attic opening inside, the ladder propped up against the wall and the opening slammed shut. Wanting to find out more, she was about to climb up when Daryl started whistling the warning to get out.

"Come on! Lets get goin'! Walkers are comin' closer!"

* * *

I sat in my cell the whole day, restlessly waiting and jumping to my feet every time I heard approaching footsteps. I was so excited and nervous, I didn't eat in fear of missing the moment Daryl comes back with my sister. Carol had begun to worry about me, I could tell by the way she frowned every time I was expecting the group to come back with every passing noise. Rick's son, Carl, didn't share my enthusiasm.

"What if she doesn't come back?" He asked me carefully, taking a seat on my bunk beside me as I listened carefully for any footsteps. I smiled at him, he didn't understand. When Rhea made promises, she always kept them. Always.

Rhea had promised me she would come back for me when she left the house at 18, she did.

Rhea promised she would keep me alive, no matter what happened to her. Thick and thin, she kept that promise.

But I knew Rhea always kept one promise to me, she promised me we will live to see the world come back to normal. So we could move on, start over, make new lives ourselves and learn from past mistakes. I never doubted my sister, she always knew better.

"She promised me she would."

"People break promises all the time, you shouldn't get your hopes up."

"My sister is fine, thank you very much." I remarked curtly, looking away from the shaggy haired, blue eyed boy with a huff of my chest in anger. I couldn't let him ruin this hope I had for myself, never let anyone ever ruin your dreams. The only difference was that this wasn't a false hope or dream, I _know _she will come back.

* * *

_Thanks to all of you who reviewed! :D_

Guest

madstar95

Number11Neymar

MrsRickGrimes

itsi3

RebornRose1992

ClassicBelle

_Love the reviews! :) so, tell me what you think. I personally hated this chapter and had to change it multiple times before I was happy enough. I got the name "The Ocean's Lullaby" from the song Rhea sang in this chapter, I think it fits the Walking Dead perfectly. :) so tell me, is Rhea likable? Do you hate anything about her? Samantha? Can the group answer some questions? _

_Oh, and no, the group didn't find Rhea. I wonder how Samantha is going to feel now..._

_Swallows_

_PS You all are the best :) so fav, follow, review loves! It helps!_


	5. Walk With Me

_Chapter 5: Walk With Me_

I jumped up as soon as I heard Daryl's thick, southern accent cut through the air of the cell block. There were more voices soon afterwords. Rick, Maggie, Carl, Michonne, but I didn't hear her voice. I heard my name in all the talking, it was low, soft-spoken and sad. It was barely audible among the loud chatter and nervous whispers. Was it Rhea? She was never one to talk anyway, she doesn't know these people like I do now. She won't trust them, probably eyeing them all and assessing their personalities, or attitude, or demeanor. Who could blame her? I didn't trust them too at first but now I do. Carol is sweet, Maggie, Beth, Judith, they all are good people here. Maybe we can stay, adapt, live out and help the people here survive. There's other kids like me, there's no harm in making friends maybe. Rhea would never try to take me away from something that made me feel safe and happy. Happiness was important, she often told me that herself when we both felt sad or down certain days. Surprisingly, I missed something I never thought I would: School.

Carol reads to us all in a little cell, stories of princesses and knights riding noble steads, slaying dragons. Reminded me of Daryl saving me, or Rhea. She probably was outside in the cell block like a sore thumb, shocked and numb about my presence and the people around her. Rick, Daryl, Carol, Hershel, Judith, maybe it seemed all a bit unreal.

Maybe she thought I was dead. Maybe she didn't know what to think with my disappearance and this couldn't be true. But it was, it was true. It had to be. Daryl probably had to convince her that I was alive and here with his group, living in this dreary prison turned home. It was a long shot to find me but she always had found me in the past. She must have laughed at the thought of going to this prison again. She hated this place, she never wanted to visit, talk, remember, or acknowledge its walls or what was held within it. Rhea never told me why, why she never smiled as soon as she saw Daddy or reach out to him for affection like I did. The glass panes never were able to keep us apart, Daddy and I loved each other too much for the walls to separate us. The walls seemed to close in, the barricaded and barred windows shone some light from the outside. If it weren't for the bars, gates, locks, or overall grey of the prison I could adapt to living here. Daddy did.

In all my excitement I banged my head against the bars of the top bunk. I felt myself grow dizzy and eager inside, shaking off the throbbing pain from my forehead with a groan.

"Focus. Focus Samantha." I encouraged, squinting to refocus the swirling blurs of my vision as I hopped to my feet quickly. I needed to see my sister. To be reassured, to be satisfied to run into my sister's open arms and cry with her tears of joy. I hurried out of my cell, I saw everyone greeting the trio back home. Daryl was with Carol, Rick surrounded Michonne with Carl, while Glenn was beside his family of Herschel, Beth, and Maggie. Among this crowd I scanned for her long brunette hair, her eyes sharp and cautious that would light up as soon as we would make eye contact. Nothing. Everyone silenced as soon as they saw me standing there awkwardly looking for someone, glancing over shoulders, between bodies, but nothing. She wasn't there.

Daryl had gone silent as well. Carol and him had been whispering something to each other secretly in hushed tones that stopped immediately when I appeared. His gaze averted to his feet as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in thought. Carol merely gave me a sad look of pity, the couple shaking their head apologetically to answer my worst fears. I shook my head, my eyes widened in sadness or surprise, my heart was so overwhelmed I didn't notice I had started walking to Daryl unintentionally. My feet went one in front of the other awkwardly, my steps rigid and clunky as loud thuds followed after. I stopped, peering into his eyes curiously, tilting my head to the side innocently as if I wanted something out of him. Give me what I want, I want my sister.

"Samantha..." He began shakily, unsure of how to continue but I didn't need to hear anymore. I knew all I needed to know with that look in his eyes. The once calm, clear blue eyes were filled with so many emotions I couldn't read. Sorrow, guilt, regret, anger, annoyance, it was all there as if it was an rough ocean of pain. He lied. He lied! Daryl, you were supposed to be the hero, help save the damsel in distress that was my sister. Just like those stories Carol would read, Knights never failed, there had to be a happy ending. This was my story. This was my sister. My sister! My sister Rhea! Her story couldn't end so abruptly, there was too many loose ends, a good writer would never end with a cliffhanger. To leave the reader linger and churn with thoughts of 'what ifs'. What if this happened, what if she didn't do that but instead if this? Would it have changed everything? Would she have been alive now? What if she is alive? Alive looking for me.

She always was a fighter, did they find her body? Was she Rhea? Did she lose those gold hazel eyes that have comforted me times and times before? All those nights that I've seen them stare into the fire in obedient contemplation, waiting, never sleeping in fear of the very possible attack from walkers. She promised to keep me safe. Solemn word. The night we ran from Fort Benning, she promised. That was the night that Marlene and Alex and Jasmine and her baby and Calum and Michael and so many more had died tragically. She told me she would be with me no matter what, that we'll live to see the world return back to normal.

Those eyes that I've seen them tear-filled and woeful as she cried herself to sleep that one faithful night, when she pleaded for me to understand why we had to run. I tried to understand. I tried. I wanted to. But Marlene's face haunts my dreams, my nightmares, my life. I couldn't. I couldn't let it go that my best friend had blamed me for her own death. What was I to do? Die with her? Is that what she wanted? What if, what if, and more what ifs. A ring, a cycle, thoughts, ideas, plans, pleas, prayers, all swirling and filling my mind that worsened my throbbing headache. What if Rhea didn't do what she did? I realized now, too late for any meaning, that I do forgive her. For all her mistakes. When she left, when she ran, when she never came back. She kept her promise to come back for me after the Navy, she did it. Why not now? Why didn't she come back with Daryl? Her hazel eyes, did they change? Milky and lifeless, into a dull nothingness that longed hungrily for more and more death and pain. Did she change into the things she hated the most?

This isn't the truth. No. This isn't right. She promised. Never break a promise, she can't go back on now. Not like this. Let me see her, I have to see her. See her face one last time, hold her hand, be assured she's there. There for me, at my side, like it always had been for months. My heart stopped. I felt everything around me get blurry with salty tears, I couldn't look directly into his eyes. This can't be true. Those familiar grey walls began to fade away into uninviting darkness, a chill shivering up my spine an the hairs on my arm standing up. The world around me spinning, swirling and spiraling out of control into this headache and nausea building in my stomach. I heard muffles, calls of my name that cut through my ears like chalk screeching on a board. They begged for me to reply, answer, talk, respond, but I stayed silent to the cries. In the darkness, Mom's face came to mind. Her beautiful face was frames by her flowing sun kissed blonde hair, a crown of flowers on top her head as she slept peacefully. She was the princess of the castle, Queen, the fairest of them all. A gown of white flowed to her feet, in her hands a bouquet of sunflowers were clutched in her ice like hands.

"Lets go Samantha..." I couldn't tell if that was Rhea's voice or Carol's but there was a tug at my hand and I couldn't avert my eyes away from my mother. I felt like I would never see her again if I looked away, maybe she would wake up if I prayed hard enough. Maybe this is all a dream, a bad dream. Mom wasn't dead, Daddy wasn't in prison, and Rhea wasn't gone. We were all a big happy, loving family and this never happened. Nothing about monsters ever happened, only in movies and scary books, which was where they belonged.

A heaviness began to take over my eyelids, my body swaying dizzily as I felt sweat and tears fall down my face.

"Rhea... Mommy... Come back."

"Samantha!"

"She's fainted!"

"She's in shock, put her back into bed Daryl, we'll have to explain some things to her now that she's... permanently with us."

"'Lright. Poor kid. I'm so sorry Sam."

So sorry Sam... Daryl and Carol were with me, I could tell by the two different hands holding mine worriedly as a blackness seeped into my mind.

* * *

I shot up from bed, breathing heavily and some cold tear trails running down my face. I don't remember how I got back to my bed after running out to see Rhea. Like Daryl had promised me, but she wasn't there. I shuddered, a chill washing over me as I wrapped her leather jacket around me tighter to comfort myself. There were some voices down the cell block, a orange light flickering and glowing from outside my cell that curiously lured me out of the darkness. Everyone was around a safe fire, warning up from the coldness of the night. I recognized mostly everyone, there was those girls my age from Carol's school with their dad, Carl with Rick, Daryl, Carol, all of them huddled around for warmth. The talking was causal, something about fall season and hunting, duties, but it slowly died down into silence when I started walking over to the group. Daryl was the first one to get to his feet, offering his spot by the fire beside Carol. I said nothing. Carol then invitingly patted the empty spot, beckoning me to come over to her and Daryl but I stood rigidly by myself. Everyone shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to comfort me when Daryl spoke up.

"Are you cold...?" He asked softly, crouching down to my eye level as he put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I cringed and flinched at his touch, shaking my head quickly as I backed away slowly from the fire. Everyone in the group watched me worriedly, but I felt my heart sink into the pit of my stomach when I remembered my sister again. She can't be gone, just like that. My sister, Rhea. She can't be. She's stronger than that, I couldn't imagine her dead. As a monster that replaced her beautiful golden hazel ones with those milky, lifeless ones. I couldn't imagine her tan and beautiful face gone, dead and in a sickening fleshy grey. I saw my sister in my head, running towards me with open arms with her long hair waving over her shoulders and a white dress flowing in the wind. I could see her in her naval uniform, in her navy blue trousers and button up polo, her hair tied tightly into a bun with her hard eyes watching your every move. I could envision Rhea in a motorcycle jacket riding around trying to find me, worried I'm dead or a monster like everyone else. But Rhea dead? No. That's not possible.

_"Are you cold Sammi?" Rhea then asked, furrowing her brows in concern towards me. Every time she made that face, I remembered mom's beautiful features. The same comfort I felt when I was near Jasmine, the lovely lady we've met before, it washed over me and temporarily flushed my cheeks in happiness. Seeing Rhea always knew best, I nodded in defeat and by accident a coarse cough escaped my throat, shaking my whole body softly as I shivered again._

"No..." I managed to say between my chattering teeth, the hairs of my arm standing up as my back bumped against the concrete wall surrounding us in this prison. I suddenly felt very fearful of all those people of this group staring at me, some were confused, others with a face of sadness or pity towards me. But when I caught a glimpse of the other girls my age who were laughing at my fear, their faces started changing and contorting in the fire into these devilish like grins. I grew so scared that I started seeing the face of the monsters on all of them. The yellow teeth, the beady, milky eyes, the bloodied mouth and nauseating grey dead skin of a monster surrounding the fire. It was Carol, Daryl, Rick, Michonne, those girls, the two farm girls and Glenn, they all peered at me with those milky eyes burning bright by the fire.

"No!" I cried out, my voice echoing through the silent cellblock as the tears started to stream down my face. "Leave me alone!" I started running away from them all, Daryl calling after me over and over.

"Samantha!" I ignored it, my steps making light thuds on the concrete as I continued to run away from them. All of them were monsters, run Samantha run away as fast as you can.

* * *

"Samantha... I brought you some food, come on, get out of bed... please." I turn my shoulder away from her to face the wall in response. I hear her sigh deeply and then walk into my cell, standing over me as I lay in bed with my back to her. What has it been, a day or two?

"Please, you've been like this since last night. Do you want to talk about it?" I groan and shake my head, I don't want to do anything really.

"No, I don't want to talk about it. I'm not hungry." I tell her as I bring the blanket and sheets over my head. I was trying to muffle her talking and ignore her but she pulled the covers down frustratedly.

"Eat." She shoves the little bowl into my hands and gives me a look, the look of I better listen to her or else. I make a face, looking down to the bowl of watery soup and chunks of some type of meat. Without a word, I bring a spoonful to my mouth and swallow it, handing the bowl back to her.

"There. I ate something." Carol shakes her head disappointedly, putting a motherly hand on my forehead to check my temperature and if I've gotten better. She gasps in shock and then takes the bowl away from me, calling for Herschel and someone else. Both men are at my cell in a few minutes, Herschel was the first one arrive and steps inside my cell with Carol. She whispers a couple things only he could hear and the two occasionally glance over to me in bed. He then takes a few steps and holds out his hand to me to introduce himself properly.

"Hello Samantha, I'm Herschel." The grizzled old man explains, smiling comfortingly to try to ease my worries. I wasn't sure what was wrong or why Carol had left me like that, but he helped calm me down slightly. Did I look scary?

"Samantha, hi Herschel." I take his hand and shake it warmly as he then checks my pulse at my wrist. His eyes are heavy, with no emotion to make me suspect anything wrong. He seemed professional, like a real doctor I would go see before this all happened. Dr. Taylor, she always would give me a lollipop afterwards, saying I was a good girl. In the back of my mind I was hoping Herschel would hand me a strawberry candy and pat my head, praising me for being a good little patient like doctor's would say back then. Instead he puts a hand on my forehead and gives the other two a worried glance.

"Samantha, you have a terrible fever. Carol, go get Daryl and everyone else, we have to care for her now."

* * *

_Sigh. I felt terrible just writing this chapter ;n;_

_well, you learned more about Samantha and Rhea, about her mom's funeral, her dad in the SAME prison, and stuff, thangs. Her father will play a bigger role soon enough, for now, she's in shock and in terrible pain. Now lil' Sam is sick, and alone in the prison, what could be wrong now... Poor little Samantha. ;n;_

_Review, fav, follow, or tell me stuff and thangs,_

_Swallows :)_


	6. Desperation

_Chapter 6: Desperation_

**Disclaimer**_: The Walking Dead is (sadly ;n; *cries*) not mine. I solely own Rhea, Samantha, and my OC's. _

* * *

"Poor girl." Carol mumbled in pity, shaking her head as she glanced into Samantha's cell. The group had decided the little girl stays -for obvious reasons- and that she needs immediate attention to her ever growing fever. Being only nine years old, she was very vulnerable to illness and if they didn't tend to it now, there was a chance she could die. That was the world they lived in now, a world where no one was safe. If its not the walkers that manage to get you, then it was the things that in the old world would have been avoided with the old simple lifestyle.

Maybe you died because of the weather, being frozen to death or the heat became too unbearable for your body. Starvation, weather, dehydration, and illness can kill as much as a walker's bite in this world. Samantha refused full examination from Carol and Herschel, still untrusting to the group and everyone in the prison. Many speculated it was merely shock and depression at the loss of her only family, which was common in times like this. It may have stressed her body so much she became sick from exhaustion and sadness. The council decided they had to act fast, keeping it amongst themselves that dark possibility she may be infected or worse- sick with a new illness. Being so young, Samantha was susceptible to colds and flus, in times like this that could be dangerous.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked gruffly, his Southern accent drawling on the 'R as he glanced into her dull cell. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail, Carol constantly wiping beading sweat off Samantha's forehead with a cool, wet towel to keep her temperature from rising any higher. Even in the dim lighting he could see her pale face shining from the sweat, her body slowly rising up and down in slow, empty gasps for air.

"For the past 3 days, she's been developing a bad cold. Now I'm not sure how or why, but we need to tend to it now before it worsens or spreads to the rest of us. Daryl, you and Glenn have been set for runner duty. Michonne has volunteered, and it'll be the three of you heading into the town Michonne had already checked out before. You need to go get all the medicine, pain killers, syrups, and soothers you can find and bring it back here. We've been running low on medical supplies since the folks from Woodbury came into our group. The car is ready for you."

"Ready to go?"

"Whenever you're ready Daryl." Glenn cut in from behind, the two men sharing an understanding nod before glancing over to the concerned Carol at Samantha's side. Daryl has seen that solemn face before on that lovely soft featured, oval face. Her brows were furrowed in unsureness and concern, her tired blue eyes trailing up to his in eye contact. He's seen that look in her eye when Carol began to give up on the search for her own little girl. Sophia. It was sadness, that twinkle in her eye was gone, replaced with a desperation to have everything back to normal. His eyes darted away, looking at the approaching Michonne with Glenn at his side.

"Then lets get goin'. We can't let her die or somethin', lets wait for Michonne and then head out."

* * *

"Is... is Daryl gone?" Carol nodded, wringing the soaked towel into the metal bucket beside her as she watched me carefully. She told me my temperature had stabilized slightly, and my breathing became a slow regular rhythm and my sweating had cooled.

"Am I going to die?" Carol looked startled at the question eyeing me in shock but I remained calm. I wasn't afraid of dying, no, not anymore. Carol shook her head and placed the towel on my head again.

"Of course not! Daryl went out for medicine, with Glenn and Michonne. You'll be find Samantha." She enforced sharply, but she didn't return my stare. She merely looked away out to the entrance of the cell where Rick was standing, arms crossed and watching us.

"Who said you'll die Samantha?" Carol rose from her seat, reading the look Rick gave her before leaving us alone in the cell. He flashed me a small, assuring smile which only made me frown in response.

"No one, it's just... nothing. I heard everyone talking about me, how I'm really sick and I need medicine now. I'm just... curious I suppose."

"Well, you've caused quite a stir in camp. But Carl hopes you get well, and everyone else here wishes you well too. Theres been no talk about you dying. Don't worry. It's been decided you'll stay here. Alright?" His eyes bore into mine from across the room for a response, waiting and curiously raising a brow but I began to cough again. He sighed and was about to call someone to help me but I raised my hand amongst the coughing and laughed slightly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Alright... um, I forgot your name, sorry." He chuckled slightly and nodded, coming closer slightly and stopping at the foot of the bunk bed. Rick kept his arms at his side, daring not to come any closer knowing I had a bad cold and he didn't want to risk getting sick.

"Rick Grimes, Samantha." I raised a brow, how did he know my name? Maybe Daryl and Carol told everyone, or maybe I mumbled in my sleep? Nevertheless, Rick was the farmer one of the group. He had Carl and the baby, Judy, they were his kids and he didn't seem to have a wife. He seemed like a good person, people in this large group seemed to be drawn to him, asking him for advice time to time.

I especially noticed that a woman in the group from another cell block, Julia, seemed to like Rick. She was younger than him, maybe early 20's, with short blonde and full lips. He usually didn't give her much attention, but occasionally they'll chat and she'll help in the kitchen. He smiled at my silence and handed me a fresh apple as a snack.

"Daryl told me your name, Carol did too." I bit into the apple, the juices dripping off my chin when I shrugged.

"Oh alright. I trust you Rick." My eyes began to get drowsy, slowly closing and opening to remain focused on him.

"Get some rest Sam. G'night." He whispered softly and turned away, walking out of the cell and leaving me alone to rest.

* * *

"John, Mariah, how much longer?" Río asked sadly, trudging behind the red haired man and brunette woman. They were on the road again, traveling along the highway to scavenge for supplies or possibly find another group. Worn, old cars scattered the whole span of the long, empty road. Offering no comfort were the soft moans that emanated from the dark woods, shuffling walkers roamed this deserted highway. It was no longer the remnants that were once full life and of the honking of cars that filled the air. Clothes waved in the wind as flags and protection, makeshift shelters that offered as homes to their old owners and inhabitants. Now, they were gone, maybe they turned or had to run away for survival, leaving all they had behind as they ran away from a fast approaching horde.

Río didn't care about what had happened to them or why, just as long as it wasn't her. With her long blonde hair and big blue eyes of the ocean, she was desired by most and proposed to many times on occasion. At a young age of 21, she kept to herself and often relied on others to help her. Before this all happened, her name was actually Veronica Mirandas. She ran away from home at 16 to escape her parents and became a stowaway to Atlanta from a small town in Pennsylvania. Her original plan was to work and build her own life in New York, but plans changed and buses were accidentally boarded so she found her way to the South.

She didn't like to talk about her past, what was her life like before, or what she had to do to support herself on the cold, lonely streets of Atlanta. In hindsight her plan seemed flawless, she would go to college, start a family, and live in a big house. Problem was, she didn't think of how much money it would take to go to college, form this family, and buy this house. And thus, the name Río was born.

"Río, we went over this already. We travel all day till we find suitable shelter and crash for the night. Then we continue moving."

"And where John, do we plan on traveling to?" She retorted sarcastically to the small group's leader. His fiancé shot her a venomous glare but Río rolled her eyes in annoyance. They've been like this since their last group was overrun and it was just the three of them that survived. They just wandered town to town, often finding remains of old groups but they had never come across another living person but themselves. At times, the gravity of their situation hit them hard.

What if they were the last ones out there? It seemed that to haunt all of them, that if they died, humanity might have died with them.

"Look Río. We would be fine without you in our group!"

"Now, now Mariah, lets not get drastic.."

"Shut up John! I've had enough of her bitching! She complains more than a 5 year old! Its too hot, its cold, I'm tired, I'm hungry, we fucking know Río!" She clicked her tongue, her hands bawling into tight fists as Río coolly blew off her complaints and threats. This was all going perfectly. Now, just coax Mariah further until she reaches her boiling point and then she can take off with their supplies.

"Huh. Explains why John is banging me behind your back, you are a stiff one Mariah."

"You little whore!" The brunette tackled Río, clawing and pulling her hair as John tried to peacefully break them apart.

"Please, Mariah, Río, stop! We need to work together to survive!" The two rolled around the concrete for a while, banging against the nearest car and caused for some of its contents to spill out from the top. A suitcase filled with clothes landed beside Mariah's head, narrowly missing her face and momentarily distracted the brunette.

"So banging us both is the solution?" Río remarked as Mariah dazedly slapped and kicked in her direction. That distraction gave Río enough time to claw at her cheek unexpectedly with her sharp nails. Groaning and crying loudly out in pain, Mariah to fell off her and clutched the side of her face where three distinct bloodied marks ran across it. The blonde woman chuckled darkly, watching John run to Mariah's side to help her up when he got punched in the groin as payback. With both of them rolling on the floor in agony, Río grabbed John's book bag from the ground and machete and took off.

"RÍO! COME BACK!"

* * *

_Her name is Río and she dances on the sand... :)_

_So! This chapter introduces Río, my other OC of this story! Don't worry, you'll see how she interacts with the story, and why. Just give me time my lovelies. _

_Sorry this took forever! I had a bad case of Writer's Block! I already have the next five chapters done however. So, I'll update every week(?) depends on what you want and reviews. _

_QUESTION FOR Y'ALL:_

_Rhea or Río? Who do you like? Why? _

_Swallows :)_


End file.
